Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1/Challenge Belt
Extreme Series 1 - Challenge Belt was one of the side competitions that was ongoing through Extreme 1. In it, Behemoth was presented with a special belt. From then on, any robot could challenge Behemoth for ownership of the belt. Three outcomes could be presented; Behemoth would deny the challenge and have to surrender the belt, Behemoth would lose the challenge and give up the belt, or Behemoth would defend the challenge and win the belt. If Behemoth won three challenges in a row, it would win the belt outright to keep. If another robot won the belt, it in turn would be allowed to defend it for ownership. Behemoth as holder Challenge 1 *Behemoth vs The Steel Avenger The Steel Avenger was the first on the attack, pushing Behemoth aside and hitting it with its axe. The Steel Avenger then attacked the front, but was foiled by Behemoth's scoop. Behemoth then flipped The Steel Avenger onto its back. Behemoth then flipped The Steel Avenger onto the side wall, but The Steel Avenger did not fall out of the arena, pushing itself off the angle grinder with its axe. Behemoth then pushed The Steel Avenger into the side wall and pushed left it there. The Steel Avenger did not self-right and was attacked by Sir Killalot. Behemoth then tried to rescue The Steel Avenger by trying to flip Sir Killalot, but was unable to do so. The Steel Avenger was dropped, right side up, and got away, but Behemoth flipped the axe-weilding machine over again. Once more, it could not self-right and was soon counted out, leaving the victory with Behemoth. :Winner: Behemoth Challenge 2 *Behemoth vs Stinger Behemoth, equipped with the feather duster of The Steel Avenger, drove in a circle around Stinger, as the smaller robot dealt blows to it with its mace. Behemoth finally managed to push Stinger into the side wall and CPZ, where it was seized by Sir Killalot whilst Behemoth activated the pit. Sir Killalot freed Stinger and Behemoth came close to pushing it down before pushing it away and into the side wall. Once there, Behemoth raised its scoop and struck with its axe, keeping Stinger raised off the ground. It promptly carried Stinger over to the pit but released it too soon. Behemoth pushed Stinger around, and Stinger's mace fell into the pit, where it teetered, before dragging the rest of the robot in after it. Behemoth's second challenge had been won. :Winner: Behemoth Challenge 3 *Behemoth vs Tornado It was three episodes before Behemoth had another challenge, but finally Tornado made a challenge. For the third time, it was the challengers who launched the first attack. Tornado pushed it into the side wall, before ramming it several times and leaving it on its side. Behemoth failed to self-right, and Refbot freed it. Behemoth then flipped Tornado, but this had no effect. Behemoth then flipped Tornado up on its end in the CPZ, attempting to leave it pinned, but Matilda's intervention allowed Tornado to escape, shoving Behemoth around the arena. Both robots continued to push and shove, but time ran out. The judges went for Tornado, and Behemoth surrendered the belt. :Winner: Tornado Tornado as holder The victory against Behemoth counted as Tornado's first victory in its challenge belt defence. Challenge 2 *Tornado vs Comengetorix Comengetorix axed Tornado, but Tornado shoved Comengetorix into the side wall. Shunt hacked at Comengetorix, but Comengetorix pulled away and Tornado slammed into it again. A shard of Comengetorix's armour came flying off from the impact. Shunt flipped Comengetorix over, but Comengetorix self-righted. Tornado shoved Comengetorix down the pit. :Winner: Tornado Challenge 3 *Tornado vs Wild Thing Tornado rammed Wild Thing, buckling one of the side spikes with its spinning drum. Tornado then slammed Wild Thing into the angle grinders, before the two robots pushed at each other. Tornado then kept pushing at Wild Thing, causing Wild Thing's disc to be held in place. Tornado continued to slam Wild Thing into side walls, with its drum shredding part of the armour off. After escaping from Sir Killalot, Wild Thing was slammed into the side wall again by Tornado, leaving it on their back. Wild Thing self-righted, but Tornado pushed it around and into Sir Killalot again. Sir Killalot picked it up and sliced it, but was forced to release it because, despite everything, Wild Thing was still mobile. Time ran out, however, and the judges made the decision. :Winner: Tornado Second Challenge Belt At this point, Tornado had won three succesful battles. It was allowed to keep the first belt outright, and was given a second belt to fight for. Challenge 1 *Tornado vs Chaos 2 Not long beforehand, Tornado had defeated Chaos 2 in the All-Stars and Chaos 2 had defeated Tornado in the Fourth Wars. This made a vital grudge match. Tornado rammed Chaos 2 into the CPZ, before Chaos 2 pulled away and was shoved into Shunt's CPZ. Chaos 2 flipped Shunt into the air, almost getting it out of the arena. Chaos 2 flipped Tornado twice in quick succession, but was rammed into the side wall again. It was attacked by both Shunt and Dead Metal, but Chaos 2 dispatched Shunt with a flip. After escaping Dead Metal, Chaos 2 appeared to have lost mobility, and was counted out and thrown by the floor flipper. :Winner: Tornado Challenge 2 *Tornado vs Pussycat Tornado pushed Pussycat into the side wall, but the following minutes were uneventful as both robots stuck each other unsuccessfully. Tornado rammed Pussycat into the side wall, shoving it on top of Matilda. Matilda's flywheel dealt damage to Pussycat, and Pussycat appeared to lose mobility on one side. Tornado then rammed Pussycat down the pit. :Winner: Tornado Outcome There was no third challenge for Tornado to keep the second belt. As a result, Tornado was allowed to keep the second belt until its third challenge in Extreme 2. Category:Robot Wars Extreme 1